Tokyo Power
by Mew Bella
Summary: The daughters and son of the mews are fighting a new enemy. what will happen? sorry i suck at summary!
1. Chapter 1

_Hello guys, I am starting a story about the mews daughter or son and I'm out of ideals for the moment so I need to have at least 4 characters (I mean 4 mews or plus )since I have found two character (and I need some boys name!).The pairings will be Kishigo, Taruto x Pudding, Pai x Lettuce, Ryou x Mint, Keiichiro x Zakuro and OC x OC. In chapter 2 i will present the characters so here what I need:_

_**Name:**_

_**Age:**_

_**Birthday:**_

_**What she**__**\He likes to do:**_

_**Personality:**_

_**Parents:**_

_**Siblings (If She\He doesn't have any siblings don't put it):**_

_**Normal appearance (I don't know how to write it):**_

_**Mew name:**_

_**Mew appearance:**_

_**Animal infused:**_

_**Weapon:**_

_**Attacks (at least 3 attacks plus the mew power extension if you have seen them in the episodes):**_

_**Weakness:**_

_**Fears:**_

_So that's it please PM me. If you don't have any account in just leave me a review and I will probably accept it._

_**I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Profils

_I would like to thank Kasai-the-panda-mew, and Mew Winter for their character so now I have six characters because I have three characters, Kasai-the-panda-mew has one, Mr. Toko has one and Mew Winter has one. So here are the profiles:_

_Name: Kyandi Ikisatashi (Kasai-the-panda-mew OC)  
Age: 13  
What does she likes to do: Play basketball  
Personality: Sporty  
Normal Appearance: Long brown curly hair with dark blue eyes and slightly tanned skin  
Mew name: Mew Mew Kyandi  
Mew appearance: Same as normal appearance but has a black shirt with white top and black shoes with white gloves and a black ribbon with white string coming out of it.  
Animal Infused: Panda  
Weapon: Kyandi Wand  
Attacks: Ribbon Kyandi Surprise, Ribbon Kyandi Bomb, Ribbon Kyandi Explosion and mew power extension like all the rest (apart from Ichigo) Mew Aqua Drops  
Weakness: Being called Horrid and Being reminded that she's bullied at school  
Fears: The Dark and spiders  
Parents: Ichigo Momomiya and Kisshu Ikisatachi_

_Name: Shirogane Reishi ( OC)  
Age: 14  
What does she likes to do: Singing, dancing, painting, ice skating, hanging out with her friends and playing with her friends, cousins and her big brother and big sister.  
Personality: Silent around People she doesn't know but fun and a bit hyper around her friends and Family. She's smart to but has the bad Habit to forget things easily and to nibble on things like pencils and small stuff.  
Normal Appearance: Black hair which reaches hair waist, peachy Skin like Ichigo's and one eye being a sky-blue colour whiles the other is an ocean-blue color. Usually wears casual clothes.  
Mew name: Mew Mew Reishi (if you don't know what meant Reishi it means Lychee)  
Mew appearance: Same hair, a bit tanner Skin and chocolate-brown eyes, small round, black bear-ears on top of her head. Black, fury boots which end just under her knees, a black, puffy skirt which reaches her mid-thigh and a corset-like top, which it is also black, she has a bow on the back and a white fury part on the front of her chest and fingerless black gloves which have small White bows on them with a black and white necklace with the pendant on it.  
Animal Infused: Black Bear  
Weapon: Reishi Suringu (A Slingshot)  
Attacks: Ribbon Reishi Shot (Works like Mint's) Ribbon Reishi Sound wave (Shoots multiple attacks at the same time) Ribbon Reishi Repel (It blocks an incoming attack), Ribbon Reishi fire arrow blast and Mew power Extension (I have put another attack for Mr. Toko's character and it's the Ribbon Reishi fire arrow blast)  
Weakness: Getting yelled at for something she did - she will just break down crying.  
Fears: Sudden Actions, like surprises or when someone calls after her out of the blue. Parents: Mint Aizawa and Ryou Shirogane_

_Name: Ella Ikisatashi ( My OC) Age: 9 What does she like to do: singing, dancing, play guitar, hanging out with her friends and cousins(Her cousin is Kyandi Ikisatashi because the three Ikisatashi are brothers), playing with her cousin Kyandi and playing with her two fraternal twins Akuma and Iroki. She likes to learn how to fight with her father who is teaching her how to fight Personality: She is always confident, determinate and strong like her father. Before fighting the enemy, she is making a plan in her thoughts before getting ready to fight Normal appearance: she is wearing a little green skirt short (it's a type of skirt but with some short), a white shirt with flowers on it and word saying '' love and peace'' on it, a pair of green shoes with a little yellow flower on it, she has beautiful blue sapphire eyes, her dark green was in a long pony tail as it stop at her waist and she has her mother skin. She has a golden necklace with a little green crystal heart shape and little green heart earrings. Mew name: Mew Mew Ella Mew appearance: Her dark green hair turn into a mix of golden and orange hair as her eyes turn orange, she wears the same outfit as Ichigo in orange and yellow on the back of the outfit there's a big orange bowl, on her head appears two cute big lion ears and on her lion tail there was a big orange bowl with a yellow golden crystal heart shape and in her hair there is a little bowl with a yellow golden crystal heart shape. She wears a pair of yellow orange boots. She wears orange gloves and there we're one little bow on each gloves with a little yellow golden crystal heart shape and a necklace holding her pendant. Animal infused: Lion Weapon: Mew light swords Attacks: Ribbon Ella earthquake (need sword), Ribbon Ella fire energy blast (need sword) , Ribbon Ella lion claws (Her hands transforms into a lion claw and she hit the monster with it), Ribbon Ella blast (need sword) and mew power extension. Weakness: She has a fragile little heart because when she was born she got some heart trouble. She needs to take caution. Fears: Her and her family dying. Siblings: Iroki Ikisatashi (Her big brother) Parents: Lettuce Midorikawa and Pai Ikisatashi._

_Names: Iroki Ikisatashi and Akuma Ikisatashi (My OC's and they are the fraternal twins) Age: they are both 15 years old What they both like to do: Akuma: Ice skating, singing, dancing, fighting with her brother Iroki, playing with her little sister Ella, read, playing sports and helping her little sister and family. Iroki: He likes reading book, hanging out with his friends, always listening to his family, playing sports, helping her little sister in her school homework and fighting with her twin Akuma. Personality: Akuma is a little shy when she is around boys or her friends but she is strong and determinate. She is always there to help out her family. Iroki is not nervous or shy, he is very confident and strong but sometimes mean. He is always there for her little sister when she is in trouble or his family. Normal appearance: Akuma is wearing a school uniform like Ichigo when she is at school (If you remember in the episodes) when she is going to school and when she is out from school she wears a purple camisole, a pair of blue jeans, a pair of black high heels shoes, her long purple hair stop at her waist and she has purple eyes like her father. She has her mother skin and around her neck was a silver necklace holding a silver cross with a purple gem in the middle of the cross. Iroki is wearing a white button-up shirt or a black T-shirt with Japanese signs on it, a pair of black jeans, black shoes and black watch and He has his father skin and eyes. Mew name: Mew Mew Akuma Knight Name: Purple Knight or Iroki (do you really think I will put him as a Mew Mew but he won't turn evil at the end or deep blue if he is still alive) Mew appearance and knight appearance: Akuma hair is still purple along with her eyes. She wears a sparkling purple camisole with a pair of black shorts, black high heels boots, she has black bracelets, white antennas and a purple and black necklace holding her pendant and Iroki is wearing the same outfit like the Blue knight but all in purple a little bit of silver on it and he has a purple and silver sword. Animal infused: Dolphin Akuma's weapons: Akuma wand (It's not the same wand as Kyandi. It is two wands with one black heart on each wand and two little purple wings on the two wands). Iroki's weapons: Knight sword. Akuma attacks: Mew Power Extension, Ribbon Akuma Bubble Blast, Ribbon Akuma Tsunami Dragon Blast, Ribbon Akuma Blast and Ribbon Akuma Electric Bubbles Blast. Iroki attacks: Electric blast, Wind Blast, Ice Sparks, Terrible Earthquake. Weakness: No one Fears: Akuma: snakes and cars (She is scared when she sees car accidents) Iroki: snakes. Parents: Lettuce Midorikawa and Pai Ikisatashi_

_Name:Emily Ikisatashi __(Mew Winter OC's)__  
age: 12  
What does she like to do: Dancing, playing soccer, playing with Ella and hanging out with her friends. Personality: She is hyper Dynamic and caring. She likes to go shopping with her mother and her friends.  
Normal appearance: Long blond hair, golden eyes, she wears a golden necklace, wears black jeans, shirt with spots, a pair of little high heels boots, gold earrings, bracelets,  
personality: She is always happy and sometimes she is not listening.  
Mew name: Mew Mew Emily.  
Mew appearance: long high Brown heels, shorts with a beige skirt on it, a brown top like Zakuro , eyes turn like the color of the sun, her hair color turns beige and she has leopard ears and tail.  
Animal infused: the African leopard. Weapon: Mew Emily rings.  
Attacks: power extinction, Ribbon Emily blast, Ribbon Emily Rockslide, Ribbon Emily light blast.  
Weakness: someone pulls on her tail or ears.  
Fears: snakes and sharks! Parents: Pudding Fong and Taruto Ikisatashi._

_Name: Sakura Akasanka.  
Age: 15  
What does she like to do: Singing, acting, cooking and helping her family and her friends. Personality: She is a little bit mean with her friends but she is nice, sweet and caring. She is always there to help out. Normal appearance: She wears a black T-shirt, a purple skirt that stops on her tights and a pair of black high heels boots. She has a tanned skin, blue eyes and her black hair is in a long pony tail. She has a silver necklace with a little silver wolf with red gems as the eyes and she wears black bracelets.  
Mew name: Mew Mew Sakura  
Mew appearance: She has a black camisole with a pair of black shorts. She has the same black bracelets, her eyes color turn red, her black hair was also in a pony tail and she has a black necklace holding her pendant. She has black wolf ears and tail. Animal infused: The black wolf. Weapon: Sakura cross.  
Attacks: Mew Power Extinction, Ribbon Sakura Strikes, Ribbon Sakura Fire Slash, Ribbon Sakura Pure, Ribbon Sakura Spears.  
Weakness: When people are calling her creepy. Fears: Sharks. Parents: Zakuro Fujiwara and Keiichiro Akasanka. _


	3. The new boy and Akuma

_Hey guys, this is the chapter 3 of Tokyo Power enjoy. I do not own Tokyo mew mew_

_Kyandi POV_

"Kyandi, wake up or you are going to be late for school! "I heard my mom yell from downstairs as I yelled back "I'm coming! ". I got up from bed, getting dress in my school uniform and I went downstairs. I saw my cooking mom as she said "Good morning sweetie, did you sleep well? "She ask me and I respond "Very well until you woke me up in a middle of a beautiful dream. "As I start to eat my cereals for breakfast. While I was eating my cereals, I saw my dad rushing downstairs as he yelled "I'M LATE AGAIN, MY BOSS IS TOTALLY GOING TO KILL ME! "''Kisshu you forgot you're pants again!'' my mom said as my dad yelled "DAMMIT! " I laughed and then said "I got to go now, I need to join Akuma, Iroki, Reishi and Sakura at school" "Ok sweetie, have a good day at scho- KISSHU WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU ARE PUTTING YOU'RE PANTS IN THE ODER SIDE"my mom yelled as my dad just yell again "DAMMIT, YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME BEFORE ICHIGO! ". I put my shoes on and yelled "Bye mom, bye dad, see you after school! " "Bye honey! " they both said as I close the door and made my way to school to join Akuma, Iroki, Reishi and Sakura.

_Normal Pov_

Kyandi was making her way to school as she heard Akuma yelling her name "Kyandi! "She turn and saw Akuma. "Hey Akuma! "She said then ask "Where is Iroki, He isn't walking with you to school? "As Akuma respond "He saw his friends who we're making their way to school, so he told me that he is going to walk with them to school. ""Okay, now let's go or we will be in trouble for being late "Kyandi said as Akuma nodded and walked away to school. When they arrived at school, they both saw Sakura and Reishi waiting for them at the gates of the school, they both walk to them and said "Hello Reishi, hello Sakura. "Hello Kyandi , hello Akuma. " said Reishi and Sakura at the same time.

"Did you guys hear that there's a new boy at school today?'' Ask Reishi "No, I didn't hear it, what about you guys? "Ask Kyandi as Sakura respond "I think I heard it by a girl lately, I think his name is Kiyo Itashi. "Suddenly the bell ring as Akuma said "let's go or we are all going to be late. "As the others girls nodded.

_Akuma Pov_

I walked in the math class and went to my seat where I sat alone when Sensei announce "Class, today we got a new student, his name is Kiyo Itashi so please be nice with him.". The new student walks in the class when I hear all the girls whispering that he is so cute and hot. He was wearing a white button-up T-shirt, a pair of black\gray pants, a pair of black shoes and a silver chain on his neck. He has brown eyes and brown hair and his skin was tanned like Kyandi. My eyes and his met then I heard Sensei said "Itashi-san you will sit next to Ikisatashi-san, now students open your book to page 99. ". The boy Kiyo went over to my table and sat next to me as he open his book to the page that Sensei had said. One hour later the bell rings, I got up along with the other students when the boy just said to me "Hi, my name is Kiyo Itashi, you already know my name because of Sensei and I want to know what is your name? "I respond "Well my name is Akuma Ikisatashi and it's a pleasure to meet you but I've got to go now. "I started to walk away when I heard Kiyo say "wait!'' I turned to him and said "what? " He asked me "Can you show me around school at lunch time? " "Um sure I could show you around school at lunch time" I respond to him with a little smile. He smiled at me and said ''Thank you, which class are you going now?" I said"I'm going to the history class and you?'' "I'm going to the same class as you" He responds to me. Then I asked him "Do you want to walk with to the history class?"He responds "Sure I would like to." As we both began to walk to the history class.

_At lunch time (I skip some hours I don't wanna make all the class.) and normal POV_

Kyandi, Sakura and Reishi we're at their table eating their lunch when Kyandi ask "Where is Akuma?" Reishi respond "I was with her at gym class lately and she said to me that she is going to show around the school to the new boy Kiyo." "Do you think that he like her?" "Ask Sakura with a little sneaky voice ''I don't think so; he is still new here let him some time. "Said Reishi as Sakura nodded and they return to eat their lunch when they heard Iroki saying "Sakura, Kyandi, Reishi! ". He arrives at their table when Kyandi ask "What's wrong Irokie?" "It's Akuma!" He responds.

_Sorry if it was short! What will happen next? What happen to Akuma? Find it in the next chapter soon!_


	4. This Light?

_Last time on Tokyo Power:_

"_Sakura, Reishi, Kyandi!" The girls turned and saw Iroki running to their table when Kyandi ask "Is there something wrong Iroki?" "It's Akuma!" He responds…_

_Now:_

"Did something happen to her?!" Kyandi almost yelled at him "I don't know what happened to her but the new boy, Kiyo, brings her to the infirmary," He said looking at her. "Well what are we waiting for; let's go see her.'' said Reishi with a little of worried in her voice. Then two other girls and Iroki nodded as they made their way to the infirmary. A few minutes later, they arrived at the infirmary. They saw that Kiyo was next to Akuma looking a little worried about what happen later. "Kiyo, can you explain what have happen later?'' Sakura ask him as he responds "Well she was showing me around the school, suddenly there was like an earthquake but I don't know if you girls and the boy that is next to you have feel it, while the earthquake she kind of screamed but after I heard her scream, I think she knock her head or something because after the earthquake, she was laying on the ground unconscious." "An earthquake you say?" said Iroki. He then said "We didn't feel an earthquake we're we were." Suddenly Akuma woke up, she look at her brother and her friends "Where am I, why am I laying on a bed and why are you guys here?" she ask looking confuse "I think I will go to class, I will tell to the teacher you are not going to be there for 15 minutes." Kiyo said as Akuma nodded. Kiyo left the room and Sakura answer her questions "You are in the infirmary because of the earthquake you and Kiyo have fell, you are laying on the bed because you we're unconscious and we are here because we want more explanations about this earthquake.".

"Oh, I don't what have happen next but all I remember was a big bright light that was shining around me and there was like a little dolphin that was swimming to me and went in my chest and then I black out." She said while looking at the white covers of the infirmary bed "A light shining around you that's weird, but let's talk about it later we need to go to class now," her brother said to her while letting his hand for her. She takes her hand and grabbed his hand as he help her up as Kyandi walk up to her and said "At least you are fine but did the school warned you're family about what happen earlier?" As a women respond "No, we didn't warned them, we only warned the family when there is a emergency or when there is a problem," "Ok, thank you for letting us know," Akuma said. She then look to the others "Let's go to class now, I don't want the teacher yelling at us," The others nodded and walk to their class with their books in their hands.

_To another school with Ella and Emily:_

The bells rings as all the kids went all outside with their soccer balls, skipping rope, cars and other things to play with for the time. There was one little girl, her name was Ella and there was another girl but she was taller than her and her name was Emily. The two girls we're cousins since their fathers we're brothers along with Kyandi father. Kyandi was there other cousin along with Akuma and Iroki the fraternal twin. The two fraternal twins we're the big brother and big sister of Ella. Ella was walking with Emily who was next to her. Ella stops walking when Emily turns around to her and asks "Are you feeling alright Ella?" "Yes, I'm alright Emily – Chan but I think I forgot something but I don't know what?" Ella said while looking in her jeans pocket (_**A\N: **__I might change the clothes of Emily and Ella since there not wearing uniforms.) _"You forgot what?" Emily asks while looking at her with a curious face "The little bouncing that I have borrowed from you remember?" she responds. A minute later she said "Ah there it is, here you go Emily – Chan!" Ella said while giving Emily her little bouncing ball as she said "Thanks El-"Suddenly, the ground was shaking as Emily and Ella heard the other kid screaming. "Why is the ground shaking?!" Yelled Ella as Emily responds "I don't know!" One minute later, the girl saw each an animal. It was a lion and an African leopard. The lion went into Ella's chest while the leopard went into Emily's chest, one minute later, both of the girls fainted as the earthquake finally stop.

_Emily POV:_

I woke up from the voice of my teacher and my friends, my teacher asks "Emily, are you alright, did you got hurt?" "I'm alright Sensei, but where is Ella?" I ask her as I look from the right and from the left but I couldn't find my cousin. My teacher responds "She is still unconscious," "Before I fainted, what happen to her?" I ask again with worried in my voice, she responds "Before you girls have fainted, you two we're near the wall of bricks of the school, Ella have fainted and knock her head on the wall," "When she knock her head, did she bleed a little, did she just knock her head and fainted, I'm really lost now," I said while shaking my head and putting my hand on my head "She did bleed a little but there's nothing to worried about, it isn't a deep gash she had, now come we have math to do now." My teacher said and I nodded, I walk to class with my friends and sat next to my friend best friend Mikayla.

Mikayla is a sweet girl with who I share secrets, she never tells anybody. Mikayla is wearing a nice white T-shirt with a big picture of little puppies on it; she has blue jeans and a pair of white shoes. She has bright ocean blue eyes and blond hair that stops on the middle of her back. I was doing some math equations when Mikayla ask me "Are you ok Emily, you look worried," "Well I'm ok but I'm just worried about Ella, I wonder if she is awake right now," I respond to her question. She gave me a comforting smile and said "I think she is already awake she must be in class right now." "Are you sure that she is in clas-"just then the teacher just said "Ikisatashi – San and Fukumoto – San stop talking or I will separate you guys!" "Sorry Sensei!" Me and Mikayla said together and get back to our work we're we start it.

_Ella Pov:_

I woke up feeling a little bit dizzy and 'OW' my head really hurts. I look around me and I saw a woman who was working. She looks busy right now, so I ask "Where am I?" She look up and the said to me "I see you finally woke up and to answer your question you are in the infirmary." She gives me a sweet smile and I give back to her a nice smile as I ask her another question "Where's Emily, my cousin?" "She woke up about fifteen minutes ago before you; she is in class right now." "Thanks for letting me know, I think I should go to class too if I don't want to miss some important things that Sensei is saying right now." I said to her. She gave me her hand and I put my hand in hers, she helps me to get up and said "No problem, you should go now and tell to your teacher that there is nothing to worry about now." I nodded and said a 'Thank you' again and walk away from the infirmary.

Three minutes later of walk I finally reach up my class. I open the door when my best friend Maya just cried "Ella, you are finally awake!" All my friends and Sensei just turn to saw me. I waved and said "What did I miss when I unconscious?" "You miss nothing, we are just doing some grammar lessons, and do you know your grammar lessons Ikisatashi-san?" She asks me. I respond with a bright smile "I know my grammar lessons Sensei; I'm doing it all the time with my mother, my father or even with my big brother and big sister!" "Good, take your seat, you are going to learn with us the new grammar lesson that I'm going to teach after this one." Sensei said as she smiled at me. I take my seat next to Maya, my best friend. Maya is very kind with me. She wears a blue ocean T-shirt that has little green hearts and flowers on it, a blue fluffy skirt, a pair of blue sparkling shoes and on her wrist she has a silver bracelet with a half sparkling blue broken heart that says 'BFF', I give her this bracelet at her birthday last week and I have the same bracelet as her, we both wear it when we are both going to school or somewhere together. She brown hair and sparkling blue eyes and she is the best friend that I could have. "Does your head still hurt?" She asks me "No, it doesn't hurt anymore." I respond to her, we both smile and we turn back to listen at Sensei, who was teaching us.

_Normal Pov:_

After school, Kyandi, Akuma, Reishi, Sakura and Iroki we're walking away from their school to get Ella and Emily at the _Primary School of Tokyo. _Once they we're there, they saw Emily who was running to them, she said "Try to guess what have happen earlier!" "You got hit in the face with a base-ball ball in the face by a boy?" Iroki said while looking at her as his twin hit him behind the head and said "Stop saying jokes Ikisatashi Iroki!" "Ow! Watch out, it hurts!" He said yelling at her. "Emily! Wait up your too fast!" Irokie and Akuma just saw her head was in a white bandage, on the bandage there was a little bit of blood because of the gash. "Why are you guys are all looking at me?" The little girl said looking at her two twins, "What happen to you?" Iroki and Akuma said in unison, looking at their little sister with worried.

"There was an earthquake but suddenly there was a big light that circle me and Emily, there was two animal who jump in our chest, but I was too close from the wall of brick of the school, so I fainted and hit my head on the wall and it's not a big gash don't worry about me!" she said in one breath looking at them "This light again? That's what happenned to Akuma, maybe we could ask our parents about it but why Reishi, Sakura and I didn't feel the earthquake?" said Kyandi as Akuma respond "I don't know Kyandi but there is something strange going on here." "Well tonight I'm going to have a little talk with my parents tonight while dinner." said Sakura as she looks at the girls; she knew that they are going to talk with their parents about it. "Well Akuma, Ella and I got to go, we need to do our school work before dinner and, while dinner we will have the same talk as you Sakura." said Iroki while looking at Sakura, Reishi, Emily and Kyandi. "Ok! We are going to see you guys tomorrow, bye girls!" said Akuma as Ella said to Emily "Bye Emily can we talk on the phone tonight?" "Sure! You are going to call after I finished dinner! Bye Ella! See you again tomorrow!" Emily said with a bright smile on her lips. "Bye Akuma! Bye Iroki! Bye Ella!" Sakura, Reishi and Kyandi said in unison as Akuma, Iroki and Ella walk away to their home to do their school work.

_**There is chapter 4! I hope you like! What will you think will happen next? You are going to find out very soon in chapter 5 : The conversation (You know about the earthquake but I know I have repeat a lot of time in this chapter!). Bye bye!**_


	5. (I don't know how to call it)

_**Hello everybody! I am so sorry for the long waiting (even if you don't read it) because I was planning my birthday party with my twin sister on a weekend because we are born on the day of April fools and my birthday was on Tuesday and I have school on that day! Now, here is the new chapter of my story Tokyo Power! Good reading (even if you don't read it)!**_

_**I do not own Tokyo mew mew**_

_**Kyandi POV**_

I arrived at home and sigh of all the homework that my teachers have given to me and what had happened at school with Akuma and at the other school where Ella and Emily are going. I open the door and walk inside and I yelled "Mom, are you there?!" "Yes, I'm upstairs! I am cleaning your room!" I heard my mom yelled back to me from upstairs. I took off my shoes from my feet; I lay my school bag on a little wood table and went upstairs to join my mom. I went in my room and I saw her cleaning my room. She turned around and she looks at me with a sweet smile "Did you have a good day at school?" "Yes but a really strange one." I replied to her in a low whisper. My mom looks at me with confusion and said "Why was it a strange day?" "I don't know but Akuma, Ella and Emily told that there was an earthquake and then a white light glowing around them with an animal that jumps in their chest and then fainted." I said. Suddenly she looks at the ground frustrated.

With confusion, I ask "Mom, what's wrong?" "That blond bastard, I'm going to kill him." I heard my mom whispering while putting her hand into a fist with frustration. "Mom, who are you talking about?" I ask to her, she replied to me "Ryou Shirogane, the father of Reishi.""But he didn't do anything wrong!"

"Yes, he did something!" She told me.

"Like what?" I ask. Suddenly, my dad enters my room and said "Eh, what's going on here?"

"Its Ryou baka!" my mom yelled at him "Did he do something wrong?""I don't know but I think he had restarted the mew program!" my mom said in frustration. I ask them "What are you two talking about?""Go put your shoes on and go in the car. You will see what we are talking about." My mom said to me and I do what she had said to me. I went downstairs, followed by my mom and dad; we put our shoes on and then get in the car. About thirty minutes later, we arrive at a beautiful park. There was a lot of children's who were playing in this park. About five minutes later, my dad went into a parking near the park and stops the car, my mom got out of the car followed by me and dad. My dad locks the car door when a 'Beep' sound come from the car, we then start walking to the park that i have seen about five minutes ago. After another few minutes later, we arrive at a little pink café, the windows are in a shaped of hearts and on the top of the café, there was a golden cat statue with blue eyes, the bricks we'tr pink and the roof was painted in red. My mom opens the door and went inside followed by me and dad. When we we're inside the café, I saw Akuma, Iroki, Ella, Reishi, Emily, Sakura , Uncle Taruto and Uncle Pai, Aunt Pudding and Aunt Lettuce, Mrs. Shirogane (Mint), Mrs. Akasanka (Zakuro), Mr. Akasanka (Keiichiro) and Mr. Shirogane (Ryou). They we're waiting for us.

_**End of Kyandi Pov**_

"Well, now that everybody is here we can all go to the basement now." Ryou said without looking at them. The ex-mews, the three aliens who we're humans by a special potion that Pai have created to change their Cyniclons ears into human form, Keiichiro and their daughters and son (there is only one boy) follow him in the basement who was under the café.

_**In the basement**_

"Okay Ryou, what did you do again!" yelled a not so happy Ichigo. "Can you please calm down baka strawberry?" Ryou yelled.

"But why should I calm down?! After what you've done, I am not really happy!""COULD YOU JUST SHUT UP SO I CAN EXPLAIN WHY I HAD TO DO THIS?" yelled Ryou and she shuts her mouth and sends a death glare to him but he ignored it "I had to restart the mew program because earth is in a big danger." He said and continued "There is a new enemy who wants to destroy earth and this enemy is called the Black Spirits Knights. We don't know what exactly they want from earth, but since you and the others mews have lost your powers and can't fight back with them, I need to create new mews. But instead to find new mews to take your places, I had decided to inject into your daughter along with the others girls who are here some different animal DNA so they can take your place to fight the enemy and protect the earth." He said. After the long explanations, they all remain silent. Just then, Akuma had ask "But why did it have an earthquake?""It's one of my father's programs. The earthquake that I had made from my father's program was to make anybody see what was happening to you." He replied to her question and she made a nodded for understanding." And also, why did we fainted after the earthquake?" ask Emily with confusion in her voice, Ryou look at her and replied to her question "It's for letting the DNA to go in all the place of your body." and Emily nodded after his answer that he had given to her. "So if I understand, Me, Kyandi, Reishi, Akuma, Iroki and Emily before we we're born, our mothers we're super heroes and they we're fighting an enemy who want to destroy earth too?" Ella asked as she turns to look into her mother's into her eyes "Yes Ella but it wasn't any kind or type of enemy (A/N: When I said 'Any kind of enemy' it wasn't like monsters or super villains.), it was your father with his brothers who we're attacking your mothers in the past." Ryou replied as Ella, Akuma, Iroki, Emily and Kyandi we're shocked to hear that their fathers weren't humans but Aliens.

_**Sorry if it was so short! I was out of ideals, but I know it doesn't follow my chapters because I have been writing it for at least 2 or 3 days because I was out of ideals and I had a lot of homework and exams to do even my birthday party but I don't know if you guys will like or not (or maybe hate it) but I have tried my best so R&R please.**_

_**(Don't be scared if you want to tell me something about my chapters just tell it and I will try my hardest to make my other chapter better.)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Today it's my birthday and I'm exciting at the same time with my twin sister! Oh, sorry um… This is the new chapter of my story Tokyo Power and I want to thanks Mr. Toko to review my story so thanks!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo mew mew!**_

_Emily POV:_

I was shock. Really shock. My father was the enemy of my mother before! But how could this be possible, my dad can't be an enemy! HELLO?! I think Reishi father's has a cerebral commotion or maybe he had a memory problem. So I ask "How could this be possible and why 'Not any kind of enemy'?!" "Because they we're Aliens, known as _Cyniclons_. Before all of you we're born, you're father and his brothers want to destroy earth because they want a power called the _Mew Aqua _to restoretheir planetthat was in danger." He replied and again I was shock. "I think you're wrong, they have human ears and they are not aliens!"I heard Ella said but Mr. Shirogane shook his head to say 'no you're wrong' "They are Aliens Ella, your father had created a potion for him and his brothers so their ears can look like humans.""But-"Kyandi said but she was cut off by Uncle Kisshu "It is real what Ryou is saying, so you four girls (Emily, Akuma, Iroki, Ella and Kyandi) and boy (In Iroki case) are a half alien and half human." He said while looking at his daughter and Me, Ella, Akuma and Iroki.

"Ok, enough talking, I will now say where is your mew mark, then your animal DNA that you guys have and then giving your power pendants because tomorrow you girls will start training here since it's Saturday!" Mr. Shirogane said I heard my aunt Ichigo saying something about Ella and her hearts problem (Look at chapter 2 for her profile) "But what about Ella! You know she has to take caution because of her hearts problem!""She has to fight and I know that Pai will exactly kill me because I'm making her fight with her heart problems." Ryou said while uncle Pai was sending a death glare to him and said "If anything happens to her because of you, you better run for your life before I send you to hell."" Keiichiro tell the profiles and tell where there are their mew marks please!" Mr. Shirogane said for changing the subject.

"Ok."Mr. Akasanka said as he continue "Kyandi, your mew mark is on your right side of your neck, Ella your mew mark is on your chest, Akuma your mew mark is in the middle of your stomach, Sakura, on your right shoulder, Reishi, on your left wrist and Emily on your right leg." I look at my right leg and saw a little brown animal paw on it with a beige heart around it. "Ok, I will now put your animal's profiles on this screen." Mr. Akasanka said. Me and the others turn around and saw the screen and it says;

_Name: Kyandi Ikisatashi_

_Mew Name: Mew Mew Kyandi. _

_Animal infused: The Panda_

_Mew Mark: On the right side of her neck, her mew mark is a black heart with two white waves on each side of the heart._

_Power Pendant: Her power pendant is in gold with a white heart shape on it._

_Name: Emily Ikisatashi_

_Mew Name: Mew Mew Emily_

_Animal Infused: The African leopard_

_Mew Mark: On her right leg, her mew mark is a beige heart and a brown leopard paw in the heart._

_Power Pendant: Her power pendant is in gold with a brown heart shape on it._

_Name: Reishi Shirogane_

_Mew Name: Mew mew Reishi_

_Animal infused: The black bear_

_Mew Mark: On her left wrist, her mew mark is two black bears touching each other with their nose._

_Power Pendant: Her power pendant is in gold with a black heart shape on it._

_Name: Sakura Akasanka_

_Mew Name: Mew Mew Sakura_

_Animal Infused: The black wolf_

_Mew Mark: On her right shoulder, her mew mark is a black wolf with a half yellow moon._

_Power Pendant: Her power pendant is in gold with a black heart shape on it._

_Name: Akuma Ikisatashi_

_Animal infused: The dolphin_

_Mew Mark: In the middle of her stomach, she has two purple dolphins with four black waves (two on the top, two down.)_

_Power Pendant: Her power pendant is in gold with a Purple Heart shape on it._

_Name: Ella Ikisatashi_

_Mew Name: Mew Mew Ella_

_Animal Infused: The lion_

_Mew Mark: On her chest, her mew mark is a orange lion tail with little bow with a yellow heart._

_Power Pendant: Her power pendant is in gold with a yellow/orange heart shape on it_

When I saw my mew profile that Mr. Akasanka have put on the screen, I saw with what animal DNA I was infused with and it was the African leopard. I look at my leg and saw my mew mark that I have.

_**I hope you like it because I have started this late at night and finished this chapter in the morning so I hope you like it and please review I want to know if you like it!**_

_**BYE!**_


	7. I'm a what?

_**Hello everybody, this is the next chapter of my story Tokyo Power! I hope you enjoy it!**_

_**I'm a what?**_

"Well, now that you know your profiles and what is your mew mark looks like, here are your powers pendants." Ryou said. He gives to them their power pendants and they look at it. They got all the same shaped, the same color and the same heart shapes but with different colors. Kyandi's heart was in white, Sakura's in black, Ella's in yellow/orange color, Emily's in brown, Reishi's was in black like Sakura's pendant and Akuma's color was purple. "Wow, look at my power pendant! It's beautiful!" Kyandi said with sparkles in her eyes when Sakura replied "Kyandi, all of our pendants are beautiful so, no need to say that yours is beautiful then ours." Ella giggles along with Emily and Reishi. Akuma didn't laugh and ask to Ryou "Can i go home with my parents or you have something else to say?" "I've got other things to say before you leave with your parents Akuma, so thanks to ask."He responds while looking at Akuma and then continues "In a few days, you will start working here; we first must clean a little bit the café and need to make new menus but what is important is that all of you need to get ready before fighting the enemy." The girls nodded.

"Keiichiro had bought your café uniforms and I know you will be surprise of what are the colors of your uniforms will be." He said while putting his arms behind his head with his eyes closed. "Well, At least I'm not in the mew project since I didn't need to be here." The boy with purple hair said while looking at Ryou and Keiichiro. "Not so fast young man, you are in the mew project." "But I didn't sense any earthquake and I don't have any animal DNA so I'm not in this project!" "Yes you are in the project and you are called the Purple Knight!" Ryou said while shooting him a little glare when the purple boy hair boy said "I'm not in this stupid proje- Wait…. I'm a what?"

"Like I said The Purple Knight and he is in the mew project and he protects the mews and fight the enemy." He replied when Iroki shot him a glare "But how will I transform into this Purple thingy thing sword guy or something to protect those creepy animals girls. I don't have those things to transform." "HEY! WE ARE NOT THOSE CREEPY ANIMALS GIRLS! WE ARE THE MEWS AND YOU ARE JUST FREAK OUT LIKE A CHICKEN!" The six new mews yelled at the same time with their face as red like a tomato. "STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" Ryou yell.

All of them shut up and Iroki muttered something about the girls we're evil demons who want to kill him right now and Ryou continued to talk "You guys are a team and you are not supposed to fight like this!" "But he starts it first!" "I know he starts it first but this isn't the reason right now. Right now, you will all go home and tomorrow you will be getting ready. Be ready at 7:00 am and no excuses!" "But, tomorrow it's Thursday and we have some school!"Kyandi said "The school isn't open tomorrow because there are some reparation to do and you didn't listen the teacher when he said the school will not be open you idiot!" Akuma yelled at her with rage in her voice as Kyandi put her hands on her ears and yelled back "There is no need to yell in my ears Akuma!""Akuma! It's enough and stop yelling to her!" yelled her mother Lettuce "Fine! Sorry!""You're better being sorry! My ears are bleeding right now because of you!""Kyandi! Stop it right now young lady or you will be punished for two weeks!" Her mother yelled.

"No! I don't want to be punished! I promise I will stop yelling but please don't punish me!" "Well stop it then!" Ichigo yelled.

"Ok!" Kyandi said back to her when Emily and Ella started giggling "Hey! It's not funny. If you we're at my place, you will not think that it's going to be funny!" Kyandi said when the two kids look at her and they stop giggling. "Sorry Kyandi-Chan! I promise I will not giggle or laugh at you anymore." Said Ella with a little smile on her lips and Kyandi nodded while giving her a glare. "Let's go home now; you got some homework to do at home." Kisshu said while putting his arm on the soulder of his daughter and she nodded. After they left, all the other left for tomorrow. Tomorrow is going to be a hard day of training for the new mews and for the purple knight who doesn't know what to do.

_**Well this is the chapter that I upload but I'm so sorry if it's short because I don't have really some time to write because of my homework and the school. I want to thanks Mr. Toko to be the only one to review my story so thank you!**_

_**I know that you don't really like this story but please review! It will help me for the next chapter that I will be writing so R&R please!**_

_**Mew Bella**_


	8. Out of ideas

_**Hello everyone, I'm out of ideas right now and I don't know what to write for the mews and Iroki training. I really need ideas right now or might stop writing for little while: the time that I'm thinking for the ideas and the time that I need to write.**_

_**Please review to give me some ideas for my next chapter! **_

_**Mew Bella.**_


End file.
